


Coming Home

by Do_not_careissa



Series: Star Sapphire Jason [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Broken Families, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Families of Choice, Homecoming, Jason Todd Feels, Lantern Family (DCU), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Multi, Red Lantern Dick Grayson, Star Sapphire Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: Earth didn't feel quite right anymore, Gotham certainly didn't. But Gotham wasn't Jason concern, not really. No, his concern was with the family, with making sure Dick got the welcome he deserved, with making sure Bruce didn't screw that up. He could do this, he'd be fine. Even if there were a few surprises along the way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/ Koriand'r, Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Star Sapphire Jason [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	Coming Home

The Watchtower was as large and foreboding as ever. Upon their return to Earth Jason had expected to make a stop there. It was only natural after all. It was the League’s center of operations, they’d want to know when they returned. 

He hadn’t expected this though.

Hal had offered to sit in with him, even as a silent spectator. The others had as well, though that was to be expected from their little group by now. He’d declined them all, insisting like he always did that he’d be fine. He knew that was a lie, and they knew it too based on their shared looks, but they’d agreed to wait for him anyway.

So there he sat, his back ram rod straight as Clark and Diana sat across from him. He could only guess what this was about. After all, the last time they’d been together they’d been reviewing the Joker’s last words and discussing how to save Dick from the Red Lanterns. There hadn’t been any time for a chit chat.

He expected them to demand he explain his intentions as a Star Sapphire. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they pulled up the kill count Bruce no doubt had on him, made him explain himself and all the blood on his hands. Hell, he was surprised there hadn’t been an oath forced out of him about no bloodshed or some shit.

No, instead he had… this, whatever this was.

Clark’s expression had barely budged out of its guilt ridden stare since they entered the room. If anything it seemed like he was struggling to meet Jason’s gaze, as weird as that seemed. Diana thankfully had no issues in that regard, but even she carried a tenseness in her shoulders that hadn’t been there before.

It felt wrong, all of it, a sick parody of the real world. These were two of the strongest people on Earth, in the universe even, two of the most uplifting and positive people he’d ever met. This wasn’t right.

“There have been a number of changes since you and Dick left,” Diana finally said, breaking the horrible silence. “Both within Gotham and the Justice League.”

“I take it this is about the Batman mantle then?” Jason asked skeptically. If that’s what this was about then shouldn’t Dick be there too? He’d have more say in it than Jason ever would, that much had been made clear years ago. Either way, it was fair to assume that Damian had already laid claim to the title, the kid went on about it enough anyway. Or hell, he could even see Tim putting himself in the role, that made sense to some extent, right?

“No,” Clark answered, voice rough as he pushed the word out. “That’s already been decided by the others in Gotham.”

Alarm bells rang in Jason’s head, trepidation rising. They wouldn’t have elected to make Dick Batman again without his consent, right? No, they were all smarter than that. But Damian was far too young to be dealing with that kind of responsibility, Barbara and the others wouldn’t have let that happen, no way. Damian could fight them all he wanted, it wasn’t going to happen.

Jason forced his gaze back up to the two seated before him. Whatever this was had to be important, they wouldn’t have approached him if it weren’t.

He gestured his understanding and Diana began to speak once more. 

“When news of a new Star Sapphire from Earth was brought to the League’s attention, the prospect of inviting that individual to be a member was raised. Bruce, as could be expected, disapproved of the idea and at the time we agreed to set it aside. In spite of that, we are still open to considering the option, hopeful even of adding you to our ranks. My fear, however, is that while you could be a great addition to the League, it could be detrimental to your own well being.”

Jason could do little more than stare back. What the hell was she saying? Talking about him joining the League? The League itself being a problem? Going so far as to say they would be harmful to him? It made no sense. “What do you mean?”

“With everything that’s happened,” Clark said, his words chopped short, “with what we know now, we’re worried about your mental state in such a situation.”

Clark’s struggle was obvious, the guilt rolling off of him in waves. Thankfully Diana was there to take the heat off and let him settle.

“Our concern is not that you would not be a good fit for the League, that was never the case. You have shown yourself to be resourceful and intelligent and far more caring for those around you than most give you credit for. But we stood by Bruce and his word, believed his word and never bothered to investigate his claims ourselves. We let our biases cloud our judgement, and harm the relationships we had with you. We would love to have you on the League, but we are concerned of what might happen.”

Leaning back in his chair, Jason took in the sight of the two once more, the guilt pouring off of Clark, the tension and concern etched into Diana’s face. They felt responsible, like they had something to own up to. It was absolutely baffling to him how these two, these bastions of justice and truth, these warriors, could be brought to this state.

“It’s not your fault,” he found himself saying without thought. “You had no way of knowing.”

“Except we did.” Clark’s fist tightened next to his coffee mug before forcibly relaxing it again. “We had so many opportunities to see it and we did nothing.”

“But you…” he couldn’t let them just go on blaming themselves for this, he couldn’t, no way in hell.

Diana reached across the table, her long slender fingers wrapping around his own. “We did Jason,” she said, her voice calm as ever. “But that is our wrong to right, not yours. We can only offer our sincerest apologies and our vow not to allow such a thing to ever happen again.”

It all felt like too much, like they were making such a big deal out of nothing. Bruce and his bullshit was Bruce’s problem, not theirs. He could see where their guilt stemmed from, that idea that some injustice had occurred and they’d been complicit in its delivery. He just hated that it was there in the first place.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he squeezed Diana’s hand back. It took a few moments for them to retreat back into themselves, Diana’s hand leaving a warmth on his skin even as it receded. Clark thankfully looked at least a little less wound up now, though not by much. “I appreciate the offer,” he said making sure to establish eye contact with the two. “But for now I will have to decline. Not because of you guys or anything like that, please don’t get the wrong idea. I’m willing to help when needed but for right now I need time to focus on myself. I’m still figuring out how to juggle family and relationships and the Lantern work I have, I should figure that out before I join anything else.”

“Rough working for the Corps?” Clark asked with a smile.

“Not really. It’s mostly been bureaucratic stuff they’ve had me handling, nothing universe ending so far.”

“That’s good, that’s good.”

“We are proud of you Jason,” Diana said, once again taking his hand. “You have persevered through so much hardship, yet you still love so much and so deeply. You have the heart of a warrior, never forget that.”

Happiness flooded through him at the praise, and with it his earlier concerns were long forgotten.

* * *

The manor was the same as it always was, dark corners, darker secrets, and an overwhelming feeling of dread. For all the good memories Jason might have of the place, he wouldn’t object to never seeing it again.

The same couldn’t be said for Dick. While this place might have only really begun to be a home for Jason shortly before he died, it had been a home to Dick for nearly two decades, literally most of his life. This was where he grew from a lonely, orphaned circus performer into a capable young crime fighter, where his limits had been tested and expanded time after time. This was where he’d met some of the most important people in his life, where he created so many connections and friendships, it signified those new beginnings for him. Jason couldn’t begrudge him that feeling, that want to return. Perhaps if he hadn’t left on such a negative note time after time after time he wouldn’t feel so anxious here. He might feel like he belonged again.

Hal’s hand on his back at least kept the worst of his fears away. Strong and sturdy, like a promise to chase away all the monsters that had weaseled into his head so long ago. Guy had a similar effect as of late, though he wasn’t there to give it. John and Kyle had dragged him off to who knows where with claims of keeping him occupied and away from Gotham and Bruce. Remembering the man’s grumbling even as Hal kissed his cheek goodbye managed to bring a smile to Jason’s face, small as it may be.

“What do you think they’ll say?” Dick murmured next to him as he wrung his hands together.

Jason took a moment to figure out what exactly he meant. They were at the manor, so obviously the bats, but what would they have a problem with? His eyes caught the flash of red on Dick’s finger and with it his confusion went out the window. Ever since Rankorr had met with Dick he’d been able to shift his appearance, first for only a few seconds, now for at least a few hours. If it weren’t for the ring and the specks of red around his pupils Jason wouldn’t be able to tell he wasn’t “normal”. And if Jason could barely tell then surely most any other individual would be clueless.

“They might be surprised but they’ll still love you,” he finally answered. “Promise, ring or no ring.”

“And Bruce?” Dick asked, his voice becoming more strained. Jason felt the hand on his back tighten ever so slightly, Hal’s façade of calm indifference slipping before righting itself.

“It doesn’t matter what he says,” Jason said. “You didn’t make this decision for him remember? You did it for you.”

The answering nod was slow and unsteady, but at least it was there. Jason could see the colors rolling around in Dick’s eyes, how the red would flash up at different thoughts and words. Is that what he looked like when he was experiencing love? Did his swirl and glow with a violet hue like Dick’s did a red?

Hal patted them both on the shoulder, signaling that they should head towards the manor. He took the lead, allowing Dick and Jason to hang back.

“Seriously Dick,” Jason whispered as they got closer, “you’ve got this, alright? We don’t have to do this today if you don’t want. You can take an extra day to get to used to Earth’s surface and everything again before you see the family. That’s alright.”

“No, I’m fine.” He squeezed Jason’s arm and forced himself to march forward. “I’ll be fine.”

Finding Alfred at the front door speaking with Hal wasn’t a surprise, even if Jason wished it were. Even now, poor Alfred was stuck here overlooking everything, handling the household affairs. What kind of chaos could he bring if he decided to just quit one day? How fucked would the bats be if he decided to disappear into retirement?

“Master Dick, Master Jason, it is so wonderful to see you two again,” Alfred said as he pulled them into a hug. “My, how I have missed you two lads.”

Dick chuckled as he stepped back, a light flush to his cheeks. “Oh trust me, we missed you too A.”

“You kept the ring I see,” Alfred observed with a hint of surprise.

“It’s not a problem is it?” Jason asked, his voice guarded. The last thing Dick needed was to be berated for keeping it, let alone to have it done by Alfred. Alfred would always be their guiding force, had always been that support that they each needed in the face of Bruce’s apathy. His disapproval always meant so much more than Bruce’s because of it.

“Not at all,” Alfred waved his worries away. “I am more fascinated by your appearance. I recall your hands were different, yes? That’s what Master Damian told me anyway.”

Dick lifted his hand up, letting it shift back, the skin and bone and muscles stretching out into their sharp point before he shifted it back. “I learned how to mask my appearance in a way. It’s kind of like building or reforming a construct, only the construct is me now.”

“Fascinating,” Alfred repeated before his eyes landed on Hal. There was something there, something uncomfortable that Jason couldn’t quite put his finger on, like Hal reminded Alfred of something unpleasant, like a bad memory.

The moment was short lived as Alfred ushered them inside, initiating small talk as he took their jackets and led them down the hall and up the stairs. There was something off in the way Alfred spoke, almost like he was nervous or something, which didn’t feel quite right. This was Alfred, he never got nervous, never.

“Where is everyone?” Jason asked. While the manor might be huge, it was still the middle of the day. You’d usually at least hear someone walking around, or even hear the tapping of Ace or Titus’s nails against the hard wood floors. So far, the only living being they’d seen was Alfred.

“Out like always as of late,” Alfred relayed. “Master Timothy has been busy with handling Wayne Enterprise affairs alongside Lucius, as well as assisting Miss Barbara in upgrading various systems across the city and within our own networks. It is quite remarkable the work they have managed to accomplish over the last few weeks.”

“Isn’t he a bit young to be handling WE’s affairs?” Hal asked, taking his eyes off of an old family portrait to do so. “The kid’s only what, nineteen?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Still, feels a bit young to be tied up running that kind of company.”

“Lucius handles most of the actual work, just as he does with Master Bruce. Timothy’s work has at the least been limited in that way. His friends have also done a lot to help him ‘loosen up’ as it were.”

Friends. Alfred was probably talking about his team then, the blonde Wondergirl, the speedster, and Luthor’s lovechild with Superman. They were the only non-Gotham friends that Jason could remember Tim having. 

“What about the others?” Jason asked. If they didn’t move past this subject soon Hal might go hunting for Tim next just so he could give the kid a vacation, probably add him to the list of kids Hal and Guy were adopting off of Bruce.

“Miss Stephanie and Master Duke are both at school at the moment. The semester will be ending at the end of the month. Classes are going well as could be expected.”

“And Damian? And Cass?” Dick asked apprehensively.

“They are in California with Miss Talia. She wished to visit Ms. Ferris and Master Damian took it upon himself to accompany her. Miss Cassandra decided to follow, saying it would be ‘fun’ and ‘neat’.”

“Ferris, where have I heard that name before?” Dick muttered.

“Carol,” Jason offered, “the other Earth Sapphire.”

“She’s an old friend of mine,” Hal added. Jason raised a brow at the description, friend indeed. “She and Talia have been working on Jason’s papers together. Might have something to do with that.” 

“Master Damian also mentioned something about observing Ms. Ferris and her use of her ring. Something about looking out for Master Jason’s wellbeing and who he associates with.”

The statement felt like a bucket of cold water to the face, the entire thing coming out of left field. “Why would he do that?” Jason asked.

“After you left he started to realize some things about how he was treating you, and why you did the things you did,” Dick offered. “Talia’s also made it clear that she considers you her son. Maybe he’s finally accepted that and he’s just trying to learn more about you. But in that weird Damian way, of course.”

The prospect was nice, and it definitely spoke to more than a few wishful fantasies Jason had had over the years. As annoying as the kid might be, Jason couldn’t help the soft spot he had for him, just as he did for all the bats. “And Cass?”

“She and Master Damian have been spending more time together as of late. That and she wanted to meet Ms. Ferris,” Alfred said. “I believe she was hoping to fly in one of her planes. No news on if she has succeeded in her mission as of yet.”

“Does it have to do with, you know, the Batman thing?” Dick asked quietly.

“Perhaps,” Alfred said with a shrug. “They have made a good team since the transition, it is only fitting that it continued into their daily lives.”

Dick stared back at him, eyebrows creased as he worked through what Alfred had said. “So Cass is Batman?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“So I won’t have to do it again?”

“Not at all.”

At the revelation Dick let loose a sigh of relief, his features finally relaxing. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. In a way, Jason supposed it had been.

The door before them was clearly Bruce’s, the imposing and ornate, the wood polished to perfection. Jason could remember seeing the door, back  _ before _ when he barely reached Alfred’s shoulders, could remember that door opening in the middle of the night to Bruce’s worried face as he asked “What’s wrong Jaylad?” before scooping him up and driving away all the monsters and the nightmares. Now though, now he saw the small cracks in its frame, the scratches that the polish struggled to cover. Where it once brought a sense of safety it now showed apathy at best, an aged foreboding at worst.

“He has only been awake for a few days,” Alfred explained as he stepped to the door. “Really, he should still be on the Watchtower or in a bloody hospital, but you know how stubborn he is. Dr. Thompkins has been stopping by for daily checkups, and his other specialists should begin their visits within the coming weeks.”

“You’ve had to take care of him then?” Dick asked. “Please tell me you aren’t doing this all by yourself.”

“Not entirely. Usually someone is around to assist me with upkeep, or at least meals and cleaning. The League has been quite adamant about having a member nearby since he awoke as well. Mrs. Lance has been around most often, her husband and a few others stopping by as well.” Alfred’s tired sigh told them enough about how these few days had been. “Thankfully he sleeps for most of the day, so it is not much of a distraction from my other duties.”

“If he needs to sleep…” Jason said, latching onto the easy out. Bruce was already a pain on most days, but a tired Bruce could be so much worse.

“He was just waking up when you arrived,” Alfred responded as he opened the door. “I’ll be just a moment.”

The door closed with a soft click, leaving the three to wait for his return.

“You two sure you’re okay with this?” Hal asked as he studied a nearby vase. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“He’s going to find out eventually,” Dick said. “May as well get it over with.”

“Hey,” Hal took his shoulder in hand. “You don’t have to put up with any of his crap, neither of you do. It doesn’t matter what state he’s in. I’m here too if you need me. I’m fine being the asshole, it wouldn’t be the first time, trust me.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.”

Jason could only agree, his mind beginning its rounds of “what ifs” again. Shit, he could face down monsters and aliens and the worst super villains the universe had to offer, so why was the idea of talking to Bruce so damn terrifying?

The door cracked open again, and with it their chance for escape drifted away. Alfred ushered them inside, pointing them towards the chairs set up beside the bed. The minute he made eye contact with Bruce, however, Jason felt a familiar chill run down his spine. That look of judgement and calculation, like he was trying to figure you out and wouldn’t take your word as an answer. Oh, the things he would have done once upon a time to have those cold, steel gray eyes shine with warmth again. Those things were infinite, he was self aware enough to know that.

The tension grew alongside the silence, Bruce’s eyes flickering between Jason and Dick, only offering Hal a single look before latching back onto the younger two. It was like he was sizing them up, like even now, confined to a bed, wrapped in bandages and braces, he was still preparing for a fight.

Bruce glanced down briefly, then looked back up to Dick’s face, his lips parting as he started to say, “You kept the—”

“How you been man?” Hal interrupted with the greatest of ease, moving close to Bruce’s face with an easy smile. “You weren’t looking too hot the last time I saw you. Well, technically you’re not looking too good right now either, but hey! At least you’re awake.”

Bruce stared back at the man, mouth hanging open as he tried to process what had just happened. It took a few minutes but he finally said, “I’m fine,” with his usual gruff voice of dismissal.

“If that’s what you wish to call it,” Alfred huffed. “Though I suppose being stubborn and refusing to listen to doctor’s orders is considered the norm for you, isn’t it Master Bruce?”

Bruce leaned back the few inches he’d gone forward looking thoroughly chastised and none too happy about it. “Why are you here?” he grumbled.

“We just got back planet side. Can’t we just want to check in and see how you’re doing?”

Bruce’s frown told a very clear “no”.

Jason looked over to Hal, finding his eyes glued to Bruce as though in a challenge. He knew the man had been feeling conflicted about Bruce for a while now, he knew how frustrating it must be to be face to face with him without having the opportunity to do anything about those feelings. But he was willing to put those to the side for Jason and Dick, to be there even when he clearly had a growing disgust for the man before him. Jason had no chance of ever describing how grateful he was.

Bruce looked between them all, his gaze turning into a storm of emotions as it passed over Dick and Jason once more. “We didn’t separate on the best of terms,” he finally said, he eyes flickering down to Dick’s hand. He turned to Hal, brows creased. “I don’t even remember how we separated, but considering what happened with Gardner, I can’t see a reason for your presence either.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here and he’s not.” Hal leaned forward just a little more, a dark shimmer in his eye. “Don’t expect that to last for very long though, not if Dick sticks around.”

Lips pursed, Bruce took in the deceptively sweet smile on Hal’s face. “So you’re not—”

“Oh I’m livid, have been for a while now, and the longer you talk without actually saying anything the more I want to grab these two and get them as far away from you as possible. But I care enough to let them make this decision to see you, same with Guy and John, and based on what Clark and Diana said, everyone else too. We’re all pissed, but unlike some people we believe in letting people make their own decisions. Their own  _ informed  _ decisions.”

Bruce curled back into his pillows, anger burning in his glare. Jason could see Dick’s hands clenching next to him, how the rage Bruce was feeling was flowing off of him into Dick, forcing him to fight against his new instincts.

“Don’t start shit right now Bruce,” Dick growled, the skin on his fingers starting to shift. Okay, time to end this quickly.

“We know how much you like to get the shit kicked out of you by guys three times your size, but now’s really not the time,” Jason snarled as he stood, nudging Dick up along the way.

“Perhaps we should allow him to rest,” Alfred said as he placed a hand on Jason’s back. “This is more action than you’ve had in weeks after all Master Bruce. No sense in stressing your wounds.” 

“Of course Alfred,” Bruce ground out, his teeth grinding all the way.

“Very good.”

Alfred made quick work of removing them from the room, only Ace’s soft whines for pets making them pause on their way. They’d be back later they promised. There were some things that needed to be hashed out first.

* * *

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone, least of all Jason or Dick, when Kori took one look at Dick, and with a squeal of happiness launched herself at him. As surprised as Dick acted he sure as hell wasn’t put off by her advances, least of all the kiss she was practically devouring him with. Roy was soon to follow, his arms wrapping around Dick as he squeezed him from behind. Even if he didn’t go as far as kissing him, Jason could very easily tell the hold was anything but platonic. So Kori and Roy  _ had _ been talking while they were gone. That was the only thing that would explain this sudden forwardness.

Jason arched an unimpressed brow at Dick, “I told you so,” screaming through the action. Dick broke off their eye contact in a heartbeat, hiding his face in Roy’s shoulder as best he could.

“Uncle Jay!” came yet another squeal, this time from below, and he was quick to catch Lian as she jumped at him. “You and Uncle Dick are back.” She looked around the space, her eyes falling on Hal with added excitement. “Uncle Hal!”

“Hey princess,” he said as he scooped her out of Jason’s arms. “How you been?”

“Good. Daddy’s been teaching me some more of the computer stuff, oh and there was this really cool thing we did at school too! And, and,” she began, her words coming faster and faster the longer she spoke.

Jason looked over to the other three in the room, noticing the surprised confusion written across Dick’s face as he stared at the other two. Sheesh, and Roy had the audacity to say Jason was oblivious? Fuck off.

Seeing where things were heading, he made a decision. “Hey, we’re gonna take Lian uptown, get some ice cream or something,” he announced as he grabbed the girl’s shoes from the haphazard pile on the floor. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

“Take as long as you want man,” Roy called back as he pushed Dick towards the couch. “You know where the money’s at.”

“And where it’s going,” he said pointedly. As much as he hated that damn swear jar sometimes it was a nice way to set money aside for small things like this.

He, Hal, and Lian beat a hasty retreat out of the apartment, Lian’s voice filling the halls of the apartment building and then the street as they went. The subject quickly changed as they approached the small stand in the park, with Lian asking about space and if Jason and her Uncle Dick got to fight any monsters.

Jason chuckled at the question, shaking his head as he paid. “No sweetie. No monsters this time.”

“Really? But Uncle Hal’s always fighting monsters.” 

He sent Hal a sarcastic look, getting a sheepish shrug in response. Someone was clearly over exaggerating a bit. Well, what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her he supposed. “Well, he’s been a Lantern for a lot longer than me, so he gets to fight all the cool monsters,” he explained.

“That’s not fair.”

“No it’s not,” he agreed, sending Hal yet another look. “Guess you’ll have to talk to the blue dudes upstairs about equality in the workplace, huh? Can’t have them giving me the lame jobs just because I wear purple you know.”

Hal laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Lian made quick work of her ice cream after that, her eyes set on the swings as she finished. Jason and Hal watched as she ran towards them, perfectly content.

“Are you alright?” Hal asked after a few minutes of silence. “After what happened with you know who.”

“Yeah, I should be.” He leaned back against the bench, closing his eyes as the morning replayed over in his head. There were so many things he’d been expecting, so many possibilities he’d run through. It wasn’t a complete surprise what had happened, but he’d expected much worse. “Before, when we talked telepathically, I told him that I’d be willing to try with him, not as father and son but as acquaintances or something like that.” He shook his head at himself, heaving yet another sigh. What the hell was he trying to do here? Honestly, after everything that had happened? Why do this to himself? “You probably think I’m an idiot for trying, huh?”

“No, not at all. He was important to you, still is in some corner of your mind I guess. It’s normal to want  _ something _ after all that. You need to be careful though, make sure he keeps his promises of getting better and shit. If he doesn’t you get out of there. Or you call me, and I’ll deal with him.”

He nodded his understanding. “But, won’t you be…?”

“Jealous? No, why would I be?” He threw his arms across the back of the bench, looking out to see Lian flying high on the swings. “I know where my place is in your life, I’m not worried about losing that. Just don’t expect to be around him without at least someone around. It’s not gonna happen, not while I’m here, sure as fuck not with Guy around either.”

Jason leaned back into Hal’s arm, basking in the protection he felt there. When was the last time he’d felt so protected? So wanted and cherished? “Sorry you have to go through all this trouble,” he murmured.

“Hey, I agreed to this when I agreed to help you, and I sure as hell agreed to it when I became your dad. It’s not a problem Jason, not at all. I want to be there to help you. I can’t protect you from everything, definitely not if you’re gonna keep going on missions for the Corps, but if I can limit or stop the pain Bruce might cause, I’m gonna do it.” 

Before Jason could say anything Lian was at the side, concern written across her young face as she gripped Jason’s hand tightly. “Why are you sad?” she asked, reaching up for his face.

“Because he missed you silly,” Hal said, pinching her cheek. “You wanna go to the arcade?”

“Ooh, yes!” she exclaimed, her concern thankfully forgotten with the promise of games and fun.

* * *

“Really?”

Jason hadn’t even taken two steps into the apartment before he had to roll his eyes. Thank christ Hal had decided to take Lian off to some family diner before bringing her back.

“What?” Roy asked innocently as he leaned back on the couch, shirt and pants suspiciously changed. “Apartment’s still intact isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to assume Dick isn’t,” Jason stated. Dick sank back into this spot next to Roy, Jason’s old, oversized Christmas sweater doing its best to cover the very obvious hickeys covering his neck and collar bone. “You fuckers couldn’t even wait one day? Seriously?”

“You are more than welcome to join us,” Kori chimed in.

Pinching the bridge of his nose brought only a minimal amount of relief. “It’s still a no Kori,” he groaned.

“Kyle is more than welcome to join us as well, if that’s your concern,” she added. Jason leveled Dick with the dirtiest look he could. Dick just shrugged with a “what can you do?” shrug. Figures.

He threw himself into an old armchair, the material squeaking below him as he shifted. “How’s tonight gonna go?” he asked once he was comfortable.

“Jaybird,” Roy said skeptically, “you just said you weren’t interested.”

The pillow hit the man right in the face, just as he’d intended. “That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it,” he growled.

Roy just laughed, tossing the pillow back. “Sure man, sure.”

“Gotham has been very quiet since you two left. The criminals and most of the rogues seem quite scared,” Kori offered.

“They should be,” Roy chuckled. “There’ll only be a few of us out, but you’re more than welcome to join. I can’t see the others being upset about it.”

“There will probably be someone from the League as well. Do you remember who it is tonight?”

“No idea,” Roy answered.

“Is Alfred still on comms?” Dick asked.

“No, with him taking care of your old man and all the animals he’s been pretty busy during the day. Figure if anytime is good to give him a break, it’d be now.”

Dick and Jason shared a look at the news. Fucking finally. Alfred worked practically non-stop, if anyone deserved a break, no matter how small, it was him.

Looking around, Jason once more took in the apartment, how things had been shifted and changed to accomadate Roy and Lian, how this apartment no longer resembled some throwaway safehouse but instead screamed Harper.

“Have you guys moved into any of my other places?” he asked.

“No,” Roy answered after looking to Kori for confirmation. “Used a few on late nights, but haven’t really messed with any.”

He nodded, ideas already forming in his mind on what he was planning to do. There was that really nice one with the view and the really nice mattress. It could be accessed from the balcony if need be, no nosy neightbors to complain about noise or bright lights. This shouldn’t be as hard as he thought after all.

* * *

It had been a struggle to get Alfred to agree to this. Hal wasn’t an issue, but Jason could only assume that was because Jason would go whether he agreed to it or not.

After patrol the night before he’d been wired with energy, the familiar feeling of fighting and racing across rooftops with Roy leaving him giddy. It had been oh so satisfying the few times he’d used his ring. That feeling as he plummeted through the sky, his foot meeting a fucker’s cheek and laying him out, it was like nothing else. And seeing that look of fear cross the face of every lackey he came across, the knowledge that they’d no doubt run back to Falcone or Sionis or Cobbelpot or whoever paid their bills and decry his return only made it so much sweeter. He needed to do something with that energy though, and that’s what led him to his current situation.

Seated in Wayne Manor’s backyard, the table already set for a small brunch, it all felt so calm and relaxing. Hal had made quick work of launching into the food, acting like he hadn’t eaten that morning despite Jason knowing he full well did. The man wouldn’t shut up about it for the entire way over, gushing over how loved he was all because Guy made him some fucking eggs and bacon. The man was a total sap, but he was a sap with an endless stomach it seemed.

Alfred was gone for a while, far longer than Jason had expected, and with that his nerves started to pick up as well. It was only when the backdoor opened that he let himself breathe easy.

It had clearly been a good idea on everyone’s part to have the manor be wheelchair accessible. It had required quite a few renovations over the years, sure, but considering how often someone was hurt, as well as Barbara’s years of paralysis, it only made sense. And now with Bruce, it really showed its necessity. Not that Bruce looked very happy about it.

There were murmurs of good morning as Alfred brought them to a stop and released the wheels’ brakes so Bruce wouldn’t roll away. Bruce stared between the three of them with barely concealed suspicion. Whatever he thought this was, it wasn’t good. 

Jason did his best to start some kind of conversation, or even just some small talk to gauge where Bruce was that morning. Still skeptical of course, defensive even, but he didn’t seem nearly as confused as he had been the day before.

“Have you gotten word on a recovery schedule or anything?” he asked.

“Physical therapy for at least the next few months, likely longer,” Bruce muttered, glaring down at the arm that was still held in a sling. “Leslie will thankfully be handling most of that, with a close associate assisting her. Dr. Reese should be by soon so we can start our sessions again.”

“Dr. Reese?” The name didn’t sound familiar, not at all, and Jason knew most of the bats’ normal doctors.

“My…therapist,” Bruce pushed out the words like they physically pained him. 

It took Jason by surprise. For how much Bruce had always advocated for mental health in his daytime persona, and how much he talked about it in regards to the younger members of the League, he never seemed to bring the subject home with him. He’d never really let it apply to himself and the rest of the family. That was a them problem, something everyone else dealt with. But not them, never them.

He realized he’d left dead air, that Bruce was just glaring into the distance as the silence dragged on. It was then that he noticed Hal’s absence. He was probably off helping Alfred with something. 

“That’s good,” he said, hoping it would be enough to curb the growing tension. “Really, really good. I, um, I’m happy for you. That’ll help you a lot, I’m sure.” 

The sigh Bruce exhaled was anything but happy. It was long and tired and spoke of years of frustration. Jason took it as a sign to refill their glasses, his throat suddenly tight.

“They’re trying to control me,” Bruce said as he opened his eyes. “Diana, Clark, all of them.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, acutely aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from the back porch. Knowing Bruce, he was aware of them too.

“Taking away my access to the Watchtower and my own networks, forcing me to take these extra doctors appointments, claiming I need supervision. They had the audacity to tell me someone needs to be present when I am around my family, my own children.” Bruce’s frown deepened to a snarl, his hands shifting into fists as he seethed with rage. Ace came up to his side, whimpering and nosing at his thigh in concern, Titus approaching from the other side. 

Jason had half a mind to end brunch early, the fear that this conversation might hurt Bruce more than help either of them made him second guess everything. 

“Who the hell do they think they are?” Bruce snarled, eyes trained on the trees in the distance.

Jason’s eyes flickered over to Hal and Alfred, finding them still watching, ready to intervene if needed. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. Though it did put things in perspective. Hal had ben so clear about being there when Jason and Dick saw Bruce the day before, had been adamant about being there today. Jason thought it was just Hal and the Lanterns being overprotective, but if the League had the same stance…

“You know they aren’t doing this to be cruel,” Jason said slowly, hoping to calm Bruce. “Surely you understand that.”

“They aren’t doing it to be cruel, but they  _ are _ doing it to control me, that much is obvious.”

“And how would you know, have you talked to them?”

“I did enough. They aren’t willing to listen anyway.”

Jason resisted the urge to clutch his head. This man was so fucking obtuse. What chance did he have in convincing him. “No Bruce. You just don’t like what they’re saying and you’re calling it something it’s not.”

“You say that as though you weren’t the one to convince Dick to keep that blasted ring.”

Jason’s blood ran cold, a sad bewilderment making its way through him. “What the hell would  _ ever _ make you think that?” he demanded.

Hal and Alfred’s heads shot up in the distance, Jason’s raised voice drawing their attention. They started moving closer, not that Bruce paid them any mind.

“Dick had full intentions of getting rid of that ring when he left. He said nothing would change his mind. Then you all come back and he still has it. What do you expect me to believe?”

“So you just assume that I made Dick, independent, takes no one’s shit, not even yours Dick, keep this ring that he didn’t want?”

“Dick’s not an idiot, he wouldn’t have listened to the Lanterns even if they tried to convince him. But with you, he’d let his guilt over losing you cloud his judgement.”

Jason was taken aback by the accusation, by the sheer conviction in Bruce’s voice. How could he be so wrong? “No, I didn’t convince him of anything,” he tried to explain. “We were open about possibilities and letting him make that decision. He made it on his own Bruce, I didn’t make it for him.”

It was clear Bruce didn’t believe him, or at the very least he was struggling to understand how Dick could do such a thing. It was sad and oh so frustrating for Jason to watch as the emotions passed over Bruce’s face. He hair was going gray again, the streaks of age presenting themselves after spending so long undyed. 

The entire thing hurt to see, and Jason couldn’t understand why Bruce didn’t see that.

Hal and Alfred chose that moment to return, with Alfred setting down another tray of food with a grumble about Bruce’s food limitations keeping him from making any actual food. Hal laughed along with the older man, but slid his seat closer to Jason as he did, asking if he was alright with his gaze alone. 

Jason nodded, thankful when the others went back to complaining about Bruce’s health mandated food. He could only watch as Bruce grumbled at the jabs, a smile never once crossing his face. What would he have to do, what would Dick have to say, for Bruce to believe him? Would he ever believe it?

Bruce’s denial felt far too familiar. Jason dove into one of Alfred’s tuna sandwiches to chase the feeling away.

* * *

The bar Hal dragged him to wasn’t exactly run down, but it certainly hadn’t been open for quite some time. Cobbwebs decorated the corners, the tables and memorabilia all coated in a thick layer of dust. No one seemed to mind though, simply giving a quick sweep of their hands over the table and booth before settling in with their glasses.

"It’s Guy’s,” Hal explained as Jason stared at a life sized replica of Kilowog. “This place got pretty popular with Lantern fans for a few obvious reasons.”

“And now?” Jason asked as he wiped some dust off of a large picture, finding a younger Hal smiling back at him. A younger John, Kyle, and Guy were around him, along with an older blonde man in a purple cape.

“GL business keeps him too busy. Place got fucked up a few times too, so business kind of went under. But he bought the place, so it’s kind of become our hang out spot when we’re all on Earth.”

He pulled Jason over to the only occupied booth, pushing him down next to Kyle and John. A few glasses were already on the table, and a few more joined them as Guy set them down alongside a pitcher of what Jason could only assume was beer.

“Back when Kyle first got his ring and was doing the whole solo GL shtick, me, John, and Alan would drag him over, tell him stories and shit about the corps,” Guy said as he filled the glasses. “Our way of keeping their memory alive, passing on the legacy and shit.”

From beside Guy Jason could see Hal pull in on himself, guilt flashing over his face even as he pushed it back down. He understood where that guilt came from, could sympathize with it. While Hal and the others never told him everything that had happened during Hal’s time as Parallax, he knew enough. People had gotten hurt, people had died. Trust had been broken, bridges burned in the most literal way possible. There was a reason Kyle had been the only Lantern during that time, there was literally no one left. The rest of the Corps was either dead or lost in space, stranded wherever they’d been when the power battery had been drained.

Jason grabbed Hal’s wrist, yanking him down into the booth with him. “Oh, I see,” he said with a smile, “this is one of those ‘traditions’ you keep talking about including me in, hmm?” 

Hal laughed at the joke, righting himself. “You could say that.”

Looking to the others, he could tell they had picked up on Hal’s shift in mood, sending him looks of gratitude.

“Anyway,” John said as he waved off Hal’s laughter. “How’s Gotham?”

Now it was Guy’s turn to be on edge, his eyes suddenly sharp as they looked Jason over like he was expecting to find injuries or something. His hands started fidgeting with the glasses, turning and spinning the one in his hands as he looked on anxiously.

John sighed as he watched Guy’s restless movements, lines appearing on the table from where his hands ran through the dust. “Don’t mind him,” he said to Jason. “He’s been worried, that’s all.”

“That’s all,” Guy mocked, his shoulders hitched up defensively as he threw back his beer.

John looked back to Jason, ignoring the narrow eyed look Guy was sending him.

“It was, uh, okay,” Jason settled on. With this group, that wasn’t good enough, and soon he was going into detail on his patrol with Roy and the others, and his time with Lian and Hal in the park. At some point, probably once the alcohol started to kick in for at least one of them, he was pulled around the old bar, the others laughing and joking about old times as they showed him the different figures and paintings, paying special attention to Hal’s old suit and Guy’s original haircut.

“It was in style,” Guy whined, only causing the others to laugh even more. “Come on, the chicks loved it.”

“Babe, it was never in style,” Hal chuckled as he swayed into Guy’s side.

“Traitor.”

“Although,” Hal continued, his voice lifting as he ran his free hand over Guy’s scalp. “Might need to bring it back. There’s nothing up here for me to grab.”

Guy sputtered at the remark, his growing blush only making Hal’s smile widen.

Kyle nudged Jason’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Would you believe me if I said he’s had it longer before?” he whispered.

“Which one?” Jason asked, eyes trained on the bickering couple before them.

“Both technically, but Guy’s done it more.”

As strange as the image was, Jason could see it. Maybe not some flowing Fabio locks, but he could see it.

The back door cracked open behind them, the sounds of the city drifting in before it was cut off again. Jason spun around, whatever buzz he’d been feeling dashed away, ready to handle whoever thought it’d be a good idea to trespass, only to find Carol approaching. He separated from the group, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

“Have you gotten bigger in the last few months?” she asked, patting his cheek as they parted.

He gasped in faux distress, his hand flying to his chest. “Are you calling me fat?” he cried dramatically.

She only laughed, shaking her head at the display. “Not at all.”

He dropped the act, fully aware that the others were watching. “I missed you.” He scratched his neck, eyes dancing away as they searched for something else to look at.

“I missed you too Jason.”

Her smile was genuine, as was the light in her eyes, the emotion he felt throughout the room. It was everything he’d ever wanted to accompany those words.

“I have something for you,” she said as she nudged him towards the booth he’d occupied earlier. It didn’t escape his notice how the others had gone silent, or how they watched with barely concealed excitement. 

She pulled a folder from her bag, laying it on the table before him. “It’s all there,” she said, pushing it towards him. “I know how important this is for you, we all do,” she continued as she sat next to him with a hand on his back. “I suppose it is for Hal too. To think that fucker could ever commit to anything of importance is a miracle in and of itself.”

“Aw, I’m special,” Jason tried to joke, his voice growing tighter as he realized what the folder most likely contained.

The laughter from the others was quiet this time, reserved even as they moved closer. Jason was willing to blame the alcohol for how calm they’d become if that’s what they wanted, even if they all knew it was a lie. It would be at least a little believable though, especially with Hal’s face turning as red as Guy’s.

“Seriously Jason,” Carol said, giving his shoulder a firm pat, “you’ve grown so much since we’ve met. I couldn’t be prouder.”

She nudged the folder to him once more and he couldn’t stop himself this time. He tried not to seem desperate as he opened the folder and started rifling through the papers there, tried to stay in control even as he took in everything she’d given him. His old birth certificate, that old social security card he’d never had the chance to use, old adoption papers and new ones, his rescinded death certificate, the attached report claiming there’d been a false match, a diploma, a license, there was just, there was so much there. He felt his throat close and his eyes stinging even before Carol pulled him into another hug, more arms joining in as he lost that tight control he’d been holding onto. He was alive, he was really alive in every way possible. He didn’t have to be somebody else, didn’t need a fake name to go anywhere or do anything. He could just be Jason again, that’s all he needed.

“Jay? You okay buddy? It’s okay, we’ve got you,” Hal whispered, holding him tighter.

His voice cracked on a sob as he grabbed the arms around him. “Thank you,” he croacked.

“You don’t need to thank us Jay,” Hal whispered into his hair.

“I know, I just,” his voice caught once more, the tears not stopping. “I love you guys so much. Fuck.”

There were too many people in this tiny ass booth, and there were way too many ugly tears running down his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was alive again, in every way possible.

* * *

It had been a while since Jason had seen the inside of the Clocktower. For all that timed though, it was largely the same. Sure, there might be a few more wires running across the floor and around the walls, some updated tech, and fancy new monitors, but it was still largely the same. Barbara was in the process of showing them the progress she and Tim had made in the system, pointing out specific frequencies and wave lengths to look for in their comms and radios, showing them where new stashes of tech had been hidden around the city. 

It was… nice. It was like they were actually trying to include him in this, not out of necessity but because they actually wanted to.

Jason had to wonder if that was Dick’s doing. After they’d returned to Earth, and subsequently Gotham, he’d seemed more on edge, more ready to jump in and do everything he could to make Jason comfortable. Jason had no idea what to do with that, with any of it really. The whole thing was starting to feel a bit extreme to him, like Dick was trying to atone for everyone’s sins or some shit.

Considering their close quarters over the last few weeks it was entirely possible he’d overheard something Jason or one of the other Lanterns had said. Kyle and Guy especially had no qualms about talking openly about their disdain for Gotham and the bats and what happened between them and Jason. It was possible.

It also wasn’t hard to tell their opinion of Bruce wasn’t exactly that high either.

Some quiet alarm went off, alerting Barbara to someone entering the tower. She left to greet the newcomers, leaving Jason and Dick alone, surrounded by a sea of monitors and information.

“Have you…” Jason cut himself off, thinking of a way to rephrase the question. At Dick’s curious look he went ahead with his question. “Have you seen Bruce since we went together?” He was sure not to mention his own visit. No sense in upsetting Dick after all. He was already in a weird place, trying to get used to his ring and its powers, wanting to do so much but forcing himself to hold back just in case. Then there was the other issue, the one where he clearly wanted to protect Jason, to slather him in love and happiness, but he didn’t know how. 

So yes, it was best if he didn’t know of Jason’s little visit.

“I tried,” Dick answered, awkwardly leaning against a desk.

“Tried?”

“The first time he was sleeping or something, which okay, I get that. So I just hung out with Alfred and Leslie for a while. The next time he was up, but he wouldn’t talk much. It’s like he could hardly get any words out.”

“And then?”

Dick sighte, short and full of frustration. “He really isn’t happy that I kept this thing.” He waved his hand around, clearly referring to his ring. “He thinks you and the others forced me to keep it or something.”

Jason watched Dick in silence for a moment, the pause dragging out and putting Dick even more on edge. “Do you believe that?” he asked.

“No,” Dick answered in a hurry. “Not at all. You guys opened me up to the possibility, but I, I made that decision, not you.”

He threw his head back with a groan, frustration pouring off of him.

“I don’t know what to do,” he lamented. “No matter what I say he doesn’t believe me. Ugh, why is he like this?”

Jason didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know what he  _ could _ say to make Dick feel better. For how long he’d dealt with Bruce’s bullshit he’d never figured out how to make it make sense or how to combat it. He’d just had to accept it as the price for working with the family. He’d always assumed the others dealt with it to some extent, though it seemed not nearly as much or as obviously as he’d expected.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. His eyes drifted down to Dick’s hand, finding his ring glowing a bright red. “Hopefully Doc Reese and Leslie can set him straight.”

“Yeah.”

The red faded ever so slightly, but Jason had a feeling it was more to do with the sadness in his voice rather than the anger leaving.

They were saved from continuing that dreadful conversation as Barbara returned, Damian and Cass right at her heels. Damian wasted no time in bee lining for Dick, jumping so Dick would have to catch him. The two squeezed each other tightly, Dick’s earlier frustration lost in his genuine cheer.

Jason felt a pair of arms squeeze around him. Looking down gave him a full view of Cass’s hair. He chuckled, squeezing her back.

“Why’re you guys back here?” he asked.

Dick and Damian separated just slightly, not that Dick had any chance of removing Damian completely. “Yeah, last we heard you were in Cali with Talia.”

“Hear you were back, came as quick as possible,” Cass answered.

“We would have gotten here quicker, but Mother kept us,” Damian pouted.

“Eh, she’s just looking out for you buddy,” Jason said. That was just like Talia too. If it’s really so important then it will be there when you arrive and all that shit.

“I am fully aware,” Damian huffed, turning his nose up. A second later the pride oozed away from him, his face turning sheepish. “I am glad you are back as well Todd, for however long you decide to stay.”

The admission really should have been a surprise, any other time it would have, but after everything that had happened, and seeing the look in Damian’s eyes, he couldn’t be surprised. The kid looked calm, relaxed even, comfortable in his own skin. There was still a hint of anxiety, that sliver of unease at his own words, like he wasn’t entirely sure of himself, but it was different somehow.

“How long you stay?” Cass asked.

Jason shrugged, not entirely sure himself. He didn’t really  _ have  _ to be anywhere, didn’t  _ have _ to do anything. Technically a Sapphire’s job was to protect love, but that didn’t require him to do much. He’d been working with the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians, but that could be considered freelance or even contractual work. He didn’t  _ need _ to do anything.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I’ve just been going wherever the wind takes me. I could be here a day, a week, it all just depends on if anything’s going on.”

“The League?” she asked.

“I turned them down.”

“The League?” Dick asked to his side. “Like, the Justice League?”

“They’ve been throwing around the idea of giving Jason membership,” Barbara said. “Ever since he came back to help you. They’ve been really getting into it while you two have been gone.”

“What?!” Dick shrieked. “And you turned it down?”

“It felt like a lot all at once, you know?” Jason shrugged, remembering his talk with Clark and Diana. “And besides, it kinda felt like they wanted to give it me out of some guilt or some shit. I don’t want to be in the League just because they’re all feeling guilty, it wouldn’t be right. And besides,” he shot Dick a grin, “age before beauty. I can’t join if you aren’t there.”

Dick just rolled his eyes, ready to retort only to be stopped by Damian.

“You kept the ring?” Damian asked, his eyes glued to Dick’s right hand.

Dick hid it away, looking to the side so as to avoid Damian’s eyes. “Uh, yeah, yeah I did.” He was clearly expecting a bad reaction, thinking Damian and Cass would judge him for the decision. Of course, Jason knew that was the last thing he needed to worry about.

“So you can control it now?” Damian asked as he grabbed Dick’s hand, holding it up to study it. “Your fingers were different before, how did you change them back? The ring does not operate like those shows Harper forced me to watch with his daughter, does it?”

Jason could only chuckle at the scene as it unfolded. Dick tried to explain his shifting, going so far as to demonstrate it as Damian watched enraptured. It wasn’t long before Damian was counting its benefits, how Dick could use it within Gotham and the Titans, how he could be even more effective in undercover missions. It was honestly adorable to see the kid get so passionate over it.

Cass huffed playfully at Dick’s side, running her hand through his long hair. “He gets good hair too,” she pouted, as though jealous.

“I wouldn’t call it good,” Dick joked as it wrapped around her wrist.

They all laughed at the joke, any earlier awkwardness falling away.

“Dick,” Barbara called, turning fully to face the group. “Have you talked to the Titans yet?”

Oh, Jason could see where this was going if that look in Barbara’s eyes meant anything. She sent him a look, and he knew he was right.

“Just Roy and Kori,” Dick reported far too quickly.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at the tone. “Wally’s been waiting for you, you know. Keeps volunteering to patrol Gotham with us. We managed to keep him to the daytime with Duke so he’d be a bit easier to handle.”

Jason could hardly hold in his laughter. He looked to Dick with a smirk, and the fucker finally seemed to understood who “the other red head” was.

“Donna and Garth and everyone else are worried too, but you know.”

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Dick stuttered. “I, uh, I should probably call them.”

“You do that.”

“After you spend the day with me,” Damian forced his way in. “There are things I need to show you.”

“Of course Dami, don’t worry.”

The love pouring off the two gave Jason an almost giddy feeling, like he needed to get up and move around. He knew the two loved each other, he’d seen it in Dick’s memories, he’d sought it out. But to actually see them together, to see that love. It felt like he could almost see it, like some kind of, of connection? Maybe… He blinked. No, no, nothing there. He was probably just imagining things.

“Coming to dinner?” Cass asked, pulling him out of his contemplations.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his silence. Clearly he’d already made up his mind.

“Uh, sure, yeah.” An idea crossed his mind, a reminder from Alfred and Hal. “Is it alright if I bring someone though?” he asked nervously. Someone would wind up coming, of course they would, but he wanted to be sure, especially in this case.

“Who?” Cass asked with some excitement.

“Kyle? If that’s alright?”

“He is the artist yes?” Damian asked. Strange, was he taking an interest in people outside of the family?

“Yeah.”

“You will need to show him around the manor,” Damian insisted, “all the portraits and art. If possible, could you have him bring a sketchbook? I’d like to see his work.”

Jason hid his surprise quickly, somewhat impressed that Damian had been so quick to consider a guest’s needs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Then I approve of his presence,” he said with all the pretentiousness a thirteen year old Wayne could muster.

Cass was looking at him, that excitement still there. “You and he?”

It took a second for him to realize what she meant, but it didn’t stop the blush from rushing to his face. “Yeah, we are.”

Cass looked satisfied, sending a victorious look towards Barbara. “Good,” she smiled. “Happy for your happiness.”

Jason couldn’t tell if that was a veiled threat of what might happen if he’s ever not happy in his relationship or not. Either way, he was just glad they weren’t overreacting.

* * *

He didn’t know why he’d been so nervous, why it felt like ants were crawling up his skin as the hours ticked by until dinner. This was just dinner with Kyle… and the bats. There was a pretty high probability that Bruce wouldn’t even show, his reclusive traits only being more defined by his injured state. But he worried. Why, he didn’t know.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of the guys to come instead?” Kyle asked as he grabbed Jason’s hand. “If you’re worried about Bruce, they’ll put him in his place in a sec, you know that. The other bats too.”

The concern he always showed was so genuine. He was literally willing to give up having dinner with Jason just so he would be comfortable. What did he do to deserve this?

“No,” he said as he squeezed Kyle’s hand back. “Hal’s been stuck to my side for the past few days, he needs a break from Gotham.” He chuckled. “Let him and Guy have their time together. They’re finally not sharing a room with John.”

“You say that like he would have stopped them.”

“Exactly. Let John have his alone time or whatever he does. Besisde, I want to spend time with you. Just you. Is that so bad?”

Kyle shook his head, kissing his cheek as they continued their walk around the city. “I wouldn’t think so.”

“Hmm. There’s also some things I need to show you too, there’s a few spots around the manor I know you’ll love.”

“Only because you’re there.”

“Oh stop it you sap, save the fawning for later.”

“Good point. I’ll save it for dinner.”

“You fucker.”

“Hah, you love it.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“ _ Fine _ , you love  _ me _ .”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Hey, I never claimed to be the brains of this relationship.”

“No, I guess you didn’t,” Jason agreed, laughing as Kyle swatted his arm. “You brought your sketchbook right?”

Kyle patted his bag in affirmative. “Was the shrimp really asking to see it?”

“Yeah, he’s a bit of an artist himself, if you’d believe it.”

“Ooh, a bat with some creativity? Interesting.”

“I know, right?”

Their trip to the Wayne estate was short, well shorter than it would have been had they walked the entire way there. Landing in the front drive, Kyle once more asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Instead of answering Jason leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back, he gestured towards the manor, his Sapphire uniform disappearing back into his normal clothes.

Seeing the family all together, well everyone except for Bruce, was enough of a treat to make the trip worth it, even if Steph’s ear shattering squeal said otherwise. Her rushed whispers to Cass of Cass “being right” and “oh my god they’re so cute” told him enough about the reaction.

“Don’t worry,” Dick said as he pushed them to their seats. “She did the same thing when Roy and Kori came over earlier.”

“It’s not my fault I have an eye for cute couples,” Steph bragged.

“Except when not,” Cass said with a smirk. 

“Fine, rub it in why don’t cha,” Steph lamented dramatically.

Everyone laughed at the two, allowing Jason a moment to slip into his seat. He caught Duke’s eyes as the younger man smiled at him.

“Glad you made it back,” he said. “Wasn’t sure if you would to be honest.”

The comment left Jason confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Bruce isn’t your dad anymore right? That’s what Babs and Tim said. We weren’t sure if that meant you were gonna break off ties with us and just not come back or not.”

Jason looked around the table, taking in everyone there. They all looked back with some unease, even as they tried to keep up the friendly atmosphere. “I still care about you guys. Bruce’s shit isn’t gonna change that.”

Tim’s voice cut across the table, tired and weary. “Even after…” he trailed off.

Jason’s confusion was only compounded as the others grew silent and tense, their eyes jumping between each other as though looking for answers themselves. Jason could only stare back at Tim with questions in his eyes.

“After you left we found, well we found a lot. Footage, files, I don’t even know if we found everything,” Tim admitted. Despite the conflict in his gaze he stared back at Jason, desperate for answers. “How can you care about us after all of that? After we stood by and ignored everything? After we let that happen? Enabled it?”

Jason felt Kyle’s fingers touching his, felt his eyes drilling into him, watching him for any signs of distress, to see if he was alright. He was, absolutely, definitely, he was just… “I don’t know,” he admitted. “When I cam back I still though of Bruce as my dad and I still wanted him to be. Then you all kind of grew on me I guess. You’re my family, at least that’s what Bruce would say,” his voice trailed off, memories of Bruce spouting those words coming to mind.

“When he wanted something from you,” Barbara grumbled from her spot.

“Babs,” Dick said her name, not knowing what to say himself.

“No, she’s right,” Jason said, his voice growing bitter. “I could be family, I could be loved, but it was all conditional. He was more likely to take it away than to give it.”

Everyone remained silent, each avoiding eye contact. Jason could feel Kyle next to him, registered the love and concern pouring off of him. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought him, this topic was only going to upset him.

“I am worried,” Damian stated, biting his lip. At Jason’s nod and Dick’s nudge he continued. “Making family and love conditional, making there be a price associated with it. I fear it has become a larger problem.”

“Well yeah, Jason just said that,” Steph said confused.

Jason was worried that Damian would snap, that he’d turn this into some kind of argument, an opportunity to throw insults. Surprisingly it didn’t, and Jason had to wonder what the hell happened while they were gone.

“I mean for all of us,” Damian said, forcing himself to look around the table. “We call ourselves a family but I fear we do not act like one. Perhaps for pictures and the galas and other events, perhaps when we are in agreement we are pleasant, but when we disagree we take it all away, just as Father does.”

Okay, yeah, holy shit, what happened to Damian? Jason could remember months ago, back before he left, the little gremlin was always going on about being better, putting people down, saying everyone needed to try harder. He’d seemed different a few weeks ago, that brief glimpse Jason had gotten up on the Watchtower, but this… what the hell.

He couldn’t tell for how long that conversation went on for, nor how many guilty faces were turned to him. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d looked over to Kyle or Roy or Kori to find them sending him looks of support even as they forced their expressions to remain neutral, to stay silent and let the family talk through their problems and concerns together. At some point Bruce joined them, only briefly, but by then the conversation had shifted onto lighter subjects, with everyone forcing Dick to recount the strange happenings during his time in space. For all of Bruce’s silence, Jason had to wonder how much he’d heard before he’d entered the dining room. Because that was the problem with him, wasn’t it? He always listened long before you knew he was even there, always collecting information that was never his to collect, let alone take part in.

Dinner thankfully ended without incident, giving Damian the chance to peruse Kyle’s work as he and Jason pulled Kyle around to the different paintings and ceramics that decorated the manor.

“You are quite talented,” Damian praised as he turned a page. “You work is very expressive. It is like you are somehow putting your emotions to paper. It makes it more, alive I believe is the term.”

“You are too big guy,” Kyle said with an easy smile. He gestured towards the portrait before them, one Jason had never seen before. One that had… his face? “I can tell exactly who everyone is. And the fur on your dogs and cat? I wish I could’ve done that at your age. Keep it up.”

It shouldn’t have been a shock that Damian could blush, it’s not like he was a robot or anything. But there he was, cheeks flushed and silently beaming under Kyle’s praise, his eyes shining up at him. God, how stunted was he going to be emotionally if something didn’t change soon? It was upsetting to think about, that even so young he could lose so much. 

They continued on their mini tour, with Jason watching on fondly as Damian and Kyle oohed and awed over everything they saw, giving their critiques as they went, no matter if it were an old vase, a small painting, or even the old fireplace with the different leaves and flowers carved into its mantle. At some point Damian was called away, his friend apparently waiting for him on the roof. And if that wasn’t the most adorable thing he’d ever seen Jason didn’t know what was.

The gardens, like so many other things, seemed to have grown since he last saw them. New flowers had been planted, more variety added to Alfred’s vegetables. Even the grass leading away from the manor seemed to have been tended to more thoroughly than usual. Though if what Dick had said about Damian owning a cow meant anything, that was probably why.

Kyle crouching down pulled his attention away from the distant shrubbery and the image of a batcow mooing in the moonlight. Instead he got treated to the sight of Kyle studying one of Alfred’s many rose bushes, his finger running along one of the flower’s petals.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warned as he crouched down beside him. “Alfie’ll kill ya if he finds out you took one.”

Kyle grinned conspiratorially. “Well then, I guess that means you just can’t tell him.”

“I don’t have to tell him anything. He’ll take one look at his bush and know.”

“He won’t know who though,” Kyle tried to reason.

“Hmm, you don’t know Alfie at all. He’ll know, trust me.”

Kyle threw his head back with a sigh. “Fine. How am I supposed to get you flowers then?”

“From the store like everyone else.” He pulled Kyle to his feet, relishing in the feeling of Kyle’s hands running over his hips before settling long on his back.

“But they won’t be as nice,” Kyle said, his face inching closer.

Jason chuckled at the words, his eyes sweeping over Kyle’s features and taking immense satisfaction in watching his pupils expand for him. His eyes caught on Kyle’s lips, and he felt a thrill at seeing his tongue peek out to lick them. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

The kiss wasn’t rushed, not at all. Any other time Jason might have been concerned with being caught in such a position, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not one bit. Not when Kyle’s hands moved, sending electricity up every inch they touched, squeezing and caressing and just being there. Definitely not when that tongue he’d seen earlier ran over his lips, slipping between them to intertwine with his own in a dance he was starting to become familiar with. 

Parting felt like torture, even more so than the lack of air would have. But he got to be rewarded with watching those hazel eyes open, seeing the violet glow of his own reflected there.

“Perfect,” Kyle whispered as reached for his face, running his fingers over Jason’s jaw, cheek, then through his hair.

He didn’t know if Kyle was talking about the kiss or the moment or even Jason himself, if he was being weirdly specific about his hair or his jawline or something else, or hell even the rose bush. It didn’t matter, it really didn’t. They were here, together, alive and happy and that’s all that mattered. 

“You too.”

* * *

Epilogue

“It’s done.”

Hal Jordan’s voice felt like a roar in the confines of the room, the words sending a spike of pain through Bruce’s chest, only serving to worsen the migraine that had been working through him for the past few days. He knew why Jordan was here, could read it in how his eyes lit up, how he leaned against Bruce’s desk with a false sense of security, how his fingers tap tap tapped against its polished wood. Jordan might not admit it, he might not even realize he was, but the man was reveling in Bruce’s pain. He clearly took some kind of pleasure in the power his words held.

“We finished his paperwork a few days ago. Jason Todd is officially alive again.”

_ And not your son. _

The words went unspoken, but they both knew they were there. Jason might be alive in the public eye once more, but it would never be as the son of Bruce Wayne. Never again. Bruce had failed, he’d fucked up as Jason might say. Jason had seen greener pastures elsewhere, and had charged for them when given the first opportunity.

Bruce hated it, hated that this had happened with every fiber of his being. But he couldn’t fault Jason, not this time.

“He’s keeping his name?” Bruce asked, his voice rough and scratchy from days of near constant silence. How utterly pathetic. He couldn’t even talk properly. What was wrong with him?

Jordan didn’t appear to pick up on his self loathing thoughts, a small, almost loving smile crossing the man’s face. “No, apparently giving me the opportunity to call him JJ is just too painful for him.”

That was something Jason would say, wasn’t it?

“If you hurt him Jordan,” Bruce tried to pitch his voice, to force his usual threatening growl. What he wound up with was far from the desired effect.

Jordan barked a laugh, harsh and without any of his usual cheer. “You are the last person who gets to lectures others about hurting people, let alone their own children.” He stood from his perch, trying and utterly failing to walk at a casual pace across the room. He loomed over Bruce, his dark eyes even darker as a mix of pity, rage, and pain swirled in their depths. “Tell me,” he said, a forced smile on his lips, “is it intentional? All the manipulation? Fucking with their sense of self? Ripping away their self worth until they’re left as little more than a husk? Do you even know what you’ve done to these kids?”

Bruce could feel the hairs on his neck standing up, that usual adrenaline coursing through him, screaming as it demanded he fight back, that he put Jordan in his place. “What are you talking about?” he snarled.

“The young man I met in November was nowhere near the brutal monster you portrayed him as. He was hurting, scared. He didn’t know where he belonged, let alone  _ if _ he belonged anywhere. Tell me, right here, right now, are you doing this shit on purpose?” 

Bruce stared back, rage building the longer this silence went on for. “Gardner’s been getting in your head, hasn’t he?”

He just chuckled, a lewd smirk crossing his lips. “He’s been getting in a lot more than just my head,” he said, leaving Bruce with at least one answered question. Gardner did have something to do with this then, though how much was negotiable. A sexual relationship between the two would explain quite a lot actually. “Now answer the damn question,” Jordan demanded.

“No,” Bruce answered, his free hand working at the sheets beneath his fingers. “I am not.”

Leaning back, Jordan looked him over skeptically, clearly not entirely convinced. “But you still made it a point to exclude him from the others, to treat him different from them.”

“Because he is different,” Bruce snapped, and he knew right away those were the wrong words to say. 

Jordan wouldn’t know what he meant, wouldn’t know how sweet Jason had once been, had never seen the light in his eyes when he finally understood that the manor was his home, that Bruce was his father. He didn’t see the potential he’d had even as a child, how Jason had glowed with promise of becoming something great, of growing beyond Gotham’s streets. He didn’t know Jason was different, didn’t know how he had haunted Bruce for all those years, how his memory had loomed over him, how in many ways it still did. He’d never understand how much his death had hurt, or how much it hurt finding out that his son had been alive for  _ years _ , only returning after years of training, with a chip on his shoulder and blood on his hands. Of course Jason was different, how could he not be?

“I don’t think I need to tell you how fucked up that is,” Jordan stated, eyes harsh in his judgement, reminding Bruce of years gone by when he’d embodied the Spectre, when he’d held that power. The long, frustrated sigh Jordan let loose took him by surprise. “I already talked to Clark and Diana. I assume they’ve talked to you at some point. Either way, someone’s always going to be watching now. You’re effectively under house arrest until this shit gets sorted.”

Bruce’s hackles raised at the reminder, his fist clenching. He knew of their decision, was well aware of the eyes watching him, the new cameras that lined the manor walls. He didn’t need Hal Jordan of all people reminding him.

“I want you to get better Bruce, really I do. If for nothing else then for those kids. They love you man, and they deserve to have a father who will actually love them back.”

He knew he was grinding his teeth again, knew Alfred would nag him about following Leslie’s orders, that he’d only hurt himself if he didn’t break the habit. But he couldn’t stop, not in the face of such stupidity. Of course his kids deserved to be loved, what child didn’t? He’d be a bloody fool not to love his children. He just… He sure as hell didn’t need this imbecile telling him that.

Bruce’s silence apparently wasn’t appreciated as Jordan closed his eyes, a sour look crossing his face.

“I know you’ve got doctors Bruce,” he said softly. “And you sure as hell have the money for them. Do yourself a favor and get one, a good one, okay?”

The door opening was a welcome interruption, as was Alfred’s presence. For how frustrated the man was with him, he had remained one of the few constants in Bruce’s life, one of the few comforts. They’d had their separation months ago, had another fairly recently, but if anyone knew when to pull Bruce from a situation it was Alfred.

“I’ll let Guy know you said hi,” Jordan threw over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. Bruce’s groan followed him out.

“Please don’t.”

“No promises Spooky.” The voice was strained, sad even. It was all bullshit, he knew it was.

Alfred’s raised brow when he turned back said another thing entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> We are now up to Jason crying twice in this series. I don't know if that's considered a mile stone or not but here we are. Bruce is still difficult to write, but that's nothing new.  
> The next part is going to be the jaykyle smut so if you don't like that it's alright if you skip. It's just a short little thing to celebrate us hitting 200k words on this series.  
> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
